Alternate Ending to Graduation, pt II
by seanchaidhe
Summary: It's what the title says. B/A happy ending. It's short.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I wrote this about 7 years ago. Recently, I changed pen names (from Jada1) and moved over all of my stories to a new account. But, I couldn't leave all of my old writing behind. Hence, re-uploading this after deleting it on the old account. Hopefully someone will enjoy reading it, but please be gentle. I was in high school when I wrote this and, well, hopefully I've improved since then :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not own the episode Graduation Part 2. I only own what I make the characters do in my fiction.

* * *

As the fog cleared, Buffy saw the familiar figure of Angel. He was standing there looking at her. His eyes bore into hers. She knew that she should let him go. He was right; theirs' would be a troubled future, if he stayed. The obstacles too great. But a part of her screamed, "It can work! We can make it work!" The other part of her said, in a much quieter voice, "Let him go. Life will be easier this way."

Angel looked at his love. She was his soul mate. He had never loved someone so completely before, and he knew, deep down inside his long since, unbeaten, heart; he would never love another like that again. No matter how long he lived or how far he looked. She was it. His other half. And he knew that leaving her was probably the best for her, in the long run, no matter how much she hated him now.

They both stared at each other, for what felt like an eternity.

Buffy couldn't stand it any longer. She was running before she had a chance to think. She ran up to him and stopped right in front of him. "I'm not letting you leave!" She declared.

"Buffy, I told you I didn't want to do this," He said, trying to hold back the tears that threatened him.

"I don't care what you want! I love you and I'm not letting you go! I don't care what you say, Angel, this world or the next; I'm supposed to be with you! And if I have anything to say about it, I always will be! Sending you to Hell was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. No, trying to live without you was the hardest thing. I can't go through that again. I won't survive it. I need you. I love you. I don't care how hard my life is. There's never been a guarantee of it being easy. In fact, there's been a guarantee of it not being easy long before I was even born. I want my life to be with you. I always will. And don't you dare tell me that you don't want to be with me. That's a lie. I can see it when you look at me. We're supposed to be together, Angel. I believe that with every fiber of my being. It's so rare to find that one person you're supposed to be with, let's not lose each other. Not now, not after all we've overcome. It would have all been a waste. Please Angel, stay," Buffy begged.

"Buffy, what about all the things I can't give you, all the things I can't do with you, no matter how much I want to, I can't," Angel said, blinking back tears.

"All that doesn't matter without you."

"I can't make love to you. I can't give you the life you deserve."

"And I can't make love to anyone but you. Just the thought of someone else touching me like that makes me sick. And you know what? We'll work on you curse. Maybe there's some way of removing the clause. And if there isn't, then, so what. I love you and I want to spend what little time I have, on this earth, with you. As the Slayer, who knows how long that'll be? But I want that time to be with you. And I can say for sure, I always will."

Angel looked at Buffy. He loved her so. And she wanted to be with him. Knowing all to well how hard life was. And knowing how hard it could and probably would get. He pulled her into his arms and started to cry. She cried. And in that moment, he knew he couldn't leave. Not now, not ever. This is where he belonged. With Buffy. With his soul mate.

After they stopped crying, Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy's shoulder and guided them both back to the bench where Oz, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia were.

Angel and Buffy both know that their lives are going to be hard. But whatever they face, they'll face it together.

Buffy realizes that her life could have been easier; and she can only hope it has a happy ending. But, if not, she's willing to hang in there, until the next life, where maybe she and Angel can find some kind of happiness, can be together, in peace . . .


End file.
